Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4n-2+1+n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4n + n} {-2 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {5n} {-2 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5n} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $5n-1$